


Once Upon a Time: The Chronicles

by LovelyClaire



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Once Upon a Time (TV), Pretty Little Liars, Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, different timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyClaire/pseuds/LovelyClaire
Summary: Mostly canon compliant.A multi-crossover following Susan Pevensie after the loss of her family and finding herself in the future struggling with a new life.Spoilers from the Narnia Chronicles, Once Upon a Time and Zero Escape games. Possibly minor characters from Pretty Little Liars as well.





	

_"Ms. Pevensie, how do you feel today?"_

_"How...do I feel?"_

_Susan Pevensie was sitting on a chair in Dr. Hopper's studio. The doctor was looking at her while writing something on a piece of paper._

_"Is there something do you want to talk about with me?"_

_She didn't say anything. She felt...empty. Like if it was dead inside._

_"No."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Life has no meaning for me. There's nothing worth it."_

_"Ms. Peven-"_

_"Stop. Call me Susan."_

_The doctor cleared his throat._

_"Ok...Susan."_

_"Like I said, there's nothing worth in my life now. I lost everything."_

_Susan stood up, staring at the man in front of her with empty eyes._

_"What's the point in living if I have to continue like this?! I am NOTHING! I feel nothing but DEPRESSION! THEY died because of ME!"_

_She reached for the scalpel on the desk behind her. The doctor slowly moved closer to her._

_"Susan...don't. Please. You don't have to do this. Put that weapon down."_

_"I will finally join them soon. I couldn't ask for anything better." She smiled, tears rolling down her face._

_"We will all be happy, I just have to..free my soul..."_

_The scalpel was so close. She could feel it._

_"NO!"_

_The doctor tried to stop her but it was too late. The scalpel was already inside of her chest._

_Susan was happy. She knew she did the right thing. She did deserve it, after all._

_She had been able to resist 1 year after that tragic event but now everything has ended._

_It was June 28, 1950._

_Susan Pevensie was dead._

......

......

......

_"I didn't even know there was a scalpel in my studio. I hadn't been able to save her. She said she wanted to free her soul and joining her siblings."_

_The doctor and a woman with red hair were looking at the body of the poor woman._

_"I can't believe it, I knew her since she was a child and this happened.."_

_"Ms. Phi, I'm so sorry."_

_"No need to, it was HIS fault."_

_The woman bowed down and closed the girl's eyes._

_"We can only hope..in a different timeline.."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic in a different language :3  
> I have been planning this series for a while and after playing the ZE series, I always wondered how would a crossover be with the magical worlds from OUAT, SHIFTing mechanics and sci-fi and Susan Pevensie as a main character after the loss of her family.  
> Hope you like it!  
> This death was an allusion to Radical-6 and the Free the Soul cult, which our Susan attented some meetings ;)


End file.
